Kerth's challenges 3 help from the past
by ladyTpower
Summary: The challenge is to take a person out of a TV series you like and put them in a chosen episode without changing the plot. I have chosen for Zorro's ghost and the angel from Zorro don Fernando. The episode I have chosen for never-ending battle.


_**Kerth's challenge #3 Help from the past.**_

 **The challenge is to take a person out of a TV series you like and put them in a chosen episode without changing the plot. I have chosen for Zorro's ghost and the angel from Zorro don Fernando. The episode I have chosen for never-ending battle. What if Lois couldn't convince a stubborn Clark, what if help from the past was needed. The Lois and Clark fans who also watch Zorro will notice immediately why I chose this episode of Lois and Clark. I hope you will enjoy this.**

 **On with the story, we start our story right after Lois lecture about why Superman is important for them, but Clark thinks she was saying this because she doesn't want to lose her hero.**

Clark entered his apartment on Clinton, "what does she know about what I am going through, she only is saying this because she doesn't want to lose her hero." Clark sighed depressed.

"Lois was right you know!" sounded behind him. Clark startled and turned around shocked with what he saw, in front of him stood an older man, dressed in white costume white light blue embroideries, and red shoes, all in the style of the early 1800s. The old man continued, "So you are Superman!"

If Clark wasn't already shocked, he would be now, "I don't think I know what you are talking about!"

Don Fernando sighed, not him too, "don't worry, Clark your secret is safe with me," the angel was stopped by a thunder inside the house, "and Him!" he pointed in the air.

Clark was starting to come back from his senses, "who are you? How did you find me?"

"Clark, I am don Fernando, I look after people, especially people like you, Clark, who have a bigger calling but have doubts about their abilities."

"Superman is dead, don Fernando, and it will stay that way, what's the use of all my powers if I can't save the people who need it." Clark sighed

Don Fernando shook his head, "I was afraid, you would say that that is why I brought someone with me, someone who was just as stubborn as you are now. Diego come on out! We need you!"

A tall transparent man walked out of his closet, he was wearing simple clothing, in his hand a mask and a hat, a saber was hanging on a belt around his waist, "Buenos Dias, Clark, my name is Diego De La Vega, in my time more than 150 years ago, I was a local hero named Zorro, I fought for my people but one time I struggled with the same thing as you are now, I thought that all my efforts weren't enough. But don Fernando made me see the light, he showed my life without Zorro, I didn't like it one bit, my wife was running a brothel, my good friend was living on the street instead of being the sergeant I knew he was, my father was killed by our Alcalde, he is like a major and my assistant was in prison. It made me notice that like your friend Lois told you, what he can't do is not important, it's the idea of Superman Like my people had the idea of a hero looking out for them, standing between them and the tyranny of the government. They need someone to believe in Clark, I got that second chance, take this chance and give the people hope, just because of the idea they are protected against evil. You are their hope, Clark."

Clark sighed, could it be that they were speaking the truth, that Lois was right all along.

"Do you remember the time of your first appearance, Lois would have been dead if it wasn't for you, together with several others." Diego let what he said sink into Clark's mind.

"Another example, Clark, do you remember the girl in the wheelchair?"

Clark nodded, how could he forget her.

"Well, she walks again because you lifted that shuttle into the air."

Clark smiled, Diego did know what he was talking about.

"So Lois was right all along. She is the best thing ever happened to me. Thank you, Diego, don Fernando for all your help." Clark stood up took his suitcase and spun in his Superman suit, "Thanks to you two and Lois, Superman is back and here to stay!"

Diego smiled, "Remember Clark, I watch over you where ever you go. I am glad you made this decision and someday you will be thankful for saving Lois."

"Before you go, Diego, I am aware of your legend and I want to thank you to give me legend to look up too, you achieved everything without any extra powers, just being smart and being skilled with a sword, you weren't invulnerable like me. Thank you."

Diego took his sword out of his belt and greeted him in his own special way.

"Thank you, Don Fernando, for all your help." Clark smiled, he never felt this good about being Superman.

"Don't forget Lois, it's thanks to her lecture that we are here. Like Diego said we will watch over you, but our time is limited we need to go now, I will say hi to the man that send us, there will be one other who watches over you and Lois."

Clark shook his head and started his patrol with new energy, but first, he needed to give Clark Kent the exclusive of Superman being back for good.

 **The End...**


End file.
